


For Science

by jujubeans



Series: Dear Pathetic Simpleton [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Epistolary, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubeans/pseuds/jujubeans
Summary: John responds...For science, of course!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Dear Pathetic Simpleton [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> Does NOT stand a alone. Must read from the beginning of the series.

Flat 8C  
59 Well Street  
LONDON E9 6QT  
5th July, 2019  


Mr Sherlock Holmes  
221b Baker Street  
LONDON NW1 6XE

Dear Mr Holmes,

For science, eh? Hmmm. 

To answer your question, there were several skilful observations that bounced around in my head. 

I was tantalised by your knowledge of knots. I have a personal interest in the topic, and find a prusik knot particularly useful for certain… types of restraint. I will agree that a handcuff knot is a competent tie to use, but would put a vote in for the simple column tie. Sometimes the classics are classic for a reason. Of course, rope type would have a significant effect on security of restraint. A silk rope wouldn’t hold a column tie as well as jute, for example. And a surgeon’s knot would just be gilding the lily with anything more serious than say, hemp. It would also depend on whether your subject wished to have the means to escape their bonds or not, wouldn’t it. 

I find myself fascinated to learn how you escaped _your_ bondage. It appears your Tibetan throat chanting helped centre your focus, and allowed you to overcome both your televisual distractions and your captors. I’m always trying to pre-empt any possibility of escape in my restraints and suspensions, and any little titbit of information that may help elevate the experience felt by my (completely voluntary!) captives would be much appreciated. I noticed your heightened use of language in your initial dispatch when recalling your ‘invigorating’ incarceration. Could it be that you might be _thrilled_ by capture, rather than _repelled?_ I would be more than happy to provide you with the opportunity to experiment. 

I was also impressed at your dedication to research. How delightful that you have studied all 243 brands of lipstick. Is L’Absolu Rouge 191 particularly complimentary to _your_ complexion? I’d be interested in seeing for myself, one day.

I also can’t help but wonder at the length and breadth of experience you might possess when a reverse cowgirl is considered, ‘simple’. This intrigues me. Greatly.

Having explained my own observations, I thank you for your prompt response. I was gratified to find you saw something of interest in my letter. I was also astonished by your knowledge of my past employment. How could you possibly have garnered such data from a brief missive? I have read and re-read it multiple times and am convinced I revealed nothing of neither my military, nor medical past, in my dispatch.

_Knot_ yours (quite yet),  
John H Watson


End file.
